I Just Wanted to be Thin
by chef13
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Jodi after the episode Craving, when she went to the hospital? What would happen if her body couldn't get enough fuel? What if she just kept getting thinner? PLEASE R&R! Creepiness warning. You know you love it. [one shot]


HELLO ALL! So the summer is nearly at an end, and in honor of going back to school, here is a little one shot of unyielding pain and anguish. (Fitting, huh? LOL) Anyways, I was just thinking what would have happened to Jodi at the end of "Craving" if she just couldn't get enough body fat to support her sky-rocketed metabolism. This takes place in Metropolis General, one month after the episode. I hope y'all enjoy it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jodi had always wanted to be thin. Ever since she started school at Smallville High, and even before, she had hated her slightly pudgy self. Subjecting her body to hundreds of diets and crash weight loss programs, it was her dearest wish to be rid of her unwanted fat. She longed to be as toothpick-thin as the supermodels she pored over in magazines; tampered and airbrushed nearly past being human.

And Jodi was living her fantasy; but instead of a high gloss picture, hers was a terrifying reality.

Lying in a bed of starch stiffened sheets, Jodi felt as though she were a prisoner of torture. Needles in her arms and machines monitoring her now fragile frame, movement was nothing of leisure. Jodi didn't know how it had happened to her, but she knew this much; she was thin.

As only a case one could find in Smallville, Jodi's disease was strange, unheard of, and dangerous. She didn't know it, but she had ingested meteor rock fragments from the vegetation in her garden. Ironically resulting from a crash diet of only pureed vegetables, the foreign sediment caused her metabolism to sky rocket to an impossible level.

At first, Jodi thought it was merely her diet working; she was shedding pounds literally by the second and could see her stomach shrinking before her eyes. But as it her body's motor continued to speed, her vegetable intake wasn't enough to sustain it. In desperate need of calories to burn, Jodi's body sent her on a rampage for food. Tearing apart her kitchen, devouring all she saw, nothing seemed to satisfy her.

She needed more than just food; she needed pure, burnable fat. Transformed into a fat sucking vampire, Jodi looked for unsuspecting victims and drained their body fat, making it her own fuel. Her mouth expanding to an unheard of width, she gobbled everything and everyone she could find.

But finally, when running the risk of destroying the only person who had ever cared for her, she knew she had to end it. And she might have; if it hadn't been for Clark Kent. Somehow he had saved her from the intentional explosion of her greenhouse and took her to the hospital, where she could have gone to begin with, and have avoided hurting so many people.

Now she was here, at Metropolis General. Emaciated so joints and her rib cage could be seen through her transparent skin. Needles and tubes injecting her with just enough calories to keep her alive. Her body sucked up everything; her mouth and lips were bone dry. Her skin flaked, hair turned to straw, and eyes red and itchy. Never did she have the satisfying feeling of a full stomach for more than a second before it was drained and transformed into bodily energy.

Nearly a month now she had been clinging to life, relying on artificial nutrients to keep her body running.

"Look at me." Jodi croaked through her dry throat, "I'm not even human anymore. I'm just a deflating balloon they keep pumping with air, hoping I'll stay floating."

She didn't want to live like this. She had tried to end it once, but was unsuccessful. She would not fail this time. She pulled the needle from her wrist.

Immediately, her body struck her hard for its lack of fuel. The cramps in her stomach rammed her hard in the abdomen. Jodi groaned and gritted her teeth, trying to withstand the pain. But as seconds went by, the pain increased, wracking her intestine and digestive track. "Get food!" her body growled.

Jodi tried to resist the frantic cry of her stomach, but was powerless against it. As though in a trance, she grasped the table next to her bed, dragged her feet to the ground and took shaky steps across the room, the machine probes pulled loose from their hold. Her head looked around the room in desperation on her fragile neck. But there was no food in sight; only metallic instruments and disinfected surfaces.

Cramps spreading to every part of her body in its defeat, Jodi sank to her hands and knees to the floor, her frame convulsing in it's want for food. Struggling to breathe now, her eyes squeezed shut hoping the pain would go away, Jodi groaned and tried to crawl back to her bed. But her right hand was shaking so badly she couldn't support her miniscule weight on it. Bringing her trembling hand up to her face, she choked back a scream at what was happening to it.

Before her eyes, the skin of her hand was constricting, the already taut flesh shrinking towards the bone. Knowing to well this familiar sight, Jodi moved her head to look down at her stomach and could see it forming a dip toward her spine through her apron. She moved her eyes back to her hand, now so thin and white it might as well not have had any skin at all.

Eyes locked on her emaciated hand, she could no longer stifle a scream at what she saw next. Like a fungus overtaking her hand, what was left of her skin began to vanish from her very fingertips, exposing the pointed bones beneath. It spread quickly to her palm, letting the fingernails fall to the floor with a series of clinks. The disease moved faster toward her wrist leaving what was once a hand nothing more than the apparatus of a skeleton. She whirled her head to the floor where her other hand rested and saw the same phenomenon taking place.

Unable to stop herself from screaming now, overcome by the disgusting sight of her own limbs being dissolved, Jodi fell onto her stomach, barely hearing the doctor's rush in, drawn by her shrieks. Upon entering the room, they saw a sight that sent them all reeling; Jodi's thin, bony figure was having a violent seizure on the floor that seemed it would break her entire form in half. And the screams emitting from her mouth would surly make the windows crack.

Nurses ran forward and attempted to turn her over to stabilize her. Fighting against her violent jerking motions, they didn't notice the bizarre and chilling effect that was taking over Jodi's body until she was finally put on her back. Recoiling slightly in shock at the sight of the girls skin disappearing without any yet known cause, immediately they recovered and, joined by the doctors, began hurrying about the room in a panic frenzy. Indescribable pain over taking her, her body thrashing, and struggling to stay conscious, Jodi merely heard pieces of what they were saying:

"What's happening to her?"

"Get me a specialist!"

"It's happening too fast!"

It was horrific and revolting to watch as the girl's body ate way at its very flesh. Kneeling beside her, attempting to hold her down, they were powerless to do anything but behold it.

All the while, Jodi continued to scream. The disease was moving; as if her entire body was drenched in acid, and being eaten away. Her skin crawled and bubbled over her bones as it was sucked inward, the body desperate for energy to keep running.

Her arms and her legs melted away, dissolving into her bones, leaving her a partial skeleton. Jodi's screams transformed into choking and gargling as the action spread from her arms and into her throat. Now taking over her face, her eyes shrunk and vanished and her hair and cheeks turned to dust, all available tissue being shown no mercy. Her jaw was revealed and hung slack from her now nearly bare skull.

Seconds later, the skin dissolved from her pelvis and rib cage. Immediately following, her noises stopped completely as her inner organs were exposed to air. Her now visible heart slowed and stopped beating. Doctors hung their head gravely and started to leave to prepare the papers.

But the freakish phenomenon still didn't stop. Blood and organs disappeared from the now still body and left no traces. Bones disconnected from each other as tendons were eaten away. Hands and feet, skull and pelvis fell away from the spinal cord. In a total of one minute, all that was left of Jodi was a dry, dismantled skeleton, surrounded by the ashes and fragments of a human form.

"Perfect."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DO YOU LOVE IT! Let's just leave it at that; don't want to ruin the mood here. (Please don't flame me if I didn't get the anatomy aspects just right. I'm well aware that she probably would have died as soon as her throat dissolved, but I wanted to get the effect that it was moving too fast to tell just when she stopped living. Don't have a fit!)

Anyways, you all know the drill; REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading. Bye, bye, luv's!


End file.
